Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a light measuring system.
In general, integrating spheres are devices for averaging and measuring degrees of luminosity, as well as the light characteristics of light sources. A scheme in which a light source, a measurement object, is inserted into an integrating sphere to perform measurement thereon, may have advantages, such as a high degree of accuracy. However, such scheme may also have disadvantages, such as a relatively long measurement time and difficulty in adapting equipment used in an automated implementation.
In comparison, a scheme in which a light source, a measurement object, is positioned outwardly of an integrating sphere to be adjacent thereto, may have relative advantages, such as measurement automation and a reduction in measurement time. However, light in such alternative scheme may not be fully introduced into the integrating sphere and may be partially emitted outwardly of the integrating sphere, thereby leading to a decrease in a degree of accuracy.